VENGERS BODY-SWAP
by luluelm
Summary: bits of fluffy fun on what would happen if the avengers swapped bodies. no real plot or explanation here. just kicks and giggles and maybe exploring these great characters a little further


11/11/14

'Vengers Body-Swap

Thor was disgusted with Clint's weakness but awed by his eyesight, reflex, and superb attention to detail. Thor knew Clint Barton was a bowman, and could see how he was suited to, but could not for the life of Thor keep the arrow on the string let alone hit a target.

When Thor muttered in frustration that archery was for huntsmen not warriors Clint, in Thor's _own_ body, snatched his bow to "Show him how a warrior handled a bow." Clint pulled back the string with _3_ arrows preparing to amaze and… the bow crumbled and the string snapped in the god of thunder's hands.

Clint looked with dismay at his bow, long, blond hair falling annoyingly into his face. It was not his favorite or best bow, thankfully, but it had been with him a long time. "Ha!" Clint heard his voice say as Thor gloated, "Now you see it is not so easy living in this flimsy paper world of yours!" This seeing Clint's dismay clapped the now taller man on the shoulder. "I am sorry for the loss of your bow, friend."

Looking around Thor spotted Mjölnir where he had left it before the chaos. "I wonder if you or I can pick her up. "

"Well let's see." Clint responded. "You try first."

Thor tugged at the hammer not knowing what to expect. It was like trying to pull an oak from its roots… except _that_ actually used to be a possibility for him.

It was Clint's turn and for Thor's sake he kind of hoped he wouldn't be able to pick the hammer up. The hammer was as much a part of Thor's identity as his body was. Plus, it would seem unfair if Clint could use Thor's weapon when Thor couldn't use his. Thinking all this, Clint planted his feet, gripped the handle with both hands and pulled.

Thor let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding. Mjönir would stay in place for the duration of this adventure. Clint, even in Thor's body, could not lift her.

Bruce Contemplates Tony

Bruce was just trying to make sure that Tony stayed clam in his body so the Hulk didn't make an appearance. He was both worried and amazingly relieved to have responsibility of the Hulk's control lifted from his shoulders. He was relieved for obvious reasons and worried because he would _always_ feel somewhat responsible for the Hulk's actions and because it was TONY swapped to his body.

It wasn't that Tony was an angry guy. He wasn't. Tony only really got angry when someone tried to hurt his friends or himself and he didn't always get angry then either. And Tony's anger was a calm I-know-I'm-going-to-kill-you-so-why-get-upset anger. The only danger would be if someone spoke ill of Pepper…or Tony's dad. Yeah, that would be bad. The real trouble with Tony being in Bruce's body was that Tony was the only Avenger who might actually _try_ and bring out the Hulk. It would be out of scientific curiosity … or just for the experience. In this case both were stupidity.

"Welcome to My World"

Steve was in Tony's body. OK, it could be worse. He could be in Natasha's body and a woman. Yeah best not even follow that train of thought. It was still weird though, and this coming from a guy who had virtually traded completely different models halfway through his life. After the body-altering injections in the 40's he had felt strange and unfamiliar with his new strength but it had also somehow felt…right. But his was different. It simply wasn't…him.

"So how's it feel in there?" Bruce asked. No. Not Bruce. Tony. Maybe they should wear name-tags.

"Maybe we should wear name-tags."

Where had that come from? He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Ok…" Tony considered him for a moment. "Actually not a bad idea, Rodgers."

After the name-tags were situated Steve was watching Thor in Clint's body try to use a bow. It was amusing to see Thor make the smaller man's body storm around and shout in frustration at the "infernal contraption." Clint was always so reserved.

"It's hilarious to see Mr. Stoic so fussy."

Bruce-Natasha gave him a weird look. He had done it again! He hadn't meant to say that aloud. Then a thought occurred to him.

"TONYYYY!"

"What!? What's wrong?" Tony-Bruce came running over. "What did you do to me? I don't want a scratch on that body!"

"This is your fault, Tony!"

"What is?"

"You never could control your mouth. Now whatever I'm thinking come out of my mouth even if I don't want it to!"

Tony burst into laughter. Steve-Tony took a threatening step forward.

"This isn't funny, Stark."

Tony was laughing so hard now he was beginning to wheeze and sat on the floor because his knees were so weak. Steve just stood, glowering down at him. Finally, when Tony got some of his breath back, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders, _his_ shoulders and said "Rodgers!" Then leaning in, whispered into his ear "welcome to my world."


End file.
